Untold Story: Another Side
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Being left alone when he is a child, send from one relative to another, never showing emotion in a spiral of loneliness. Until he met her that his life start to change, he felt something he thought he already forgotten, emotions. He will protect his new friends, with the help of his 'other side', everything possible. Pairing are optional!
1. The Meeting of Fate

**Axel: A chalenge from a friend of mine! Its just a test run though, if you want more chapy review! Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

Green.

The sky was just... Green.

The sky is strangely filled with the color of green, accompany by a yellow eerie moon. The ground also filled with green, a green barren wasteland, and a river color red as blood flow through the wasteland. In the middle is a green tower, reaching into the sky. In the top of the tower is a young man sitting in a bench in the middle, he had a dark blue hair, pale skin and cobalt eyes, he wore a dark blue trench coat with a '0' symbol in the back, black turtle neck shirt with a grey buckle in his waist and dark blue tight fitting pants and black boots. The youth is playing a large grey harp, its beautiful melody is heard across the wasteland.

"_**Nightmare again..."**_

The youth stop playing as he look at the green sky.

"_**Why do i always have it? Nightmares..."**_

The youth narrow his eyes, feeling his 'other self' pain and suffering.

"_**Why is it haunting me..."**_

He could feel it, the suffering and fear of his 'other self' increasing, then he felt it, a tiny red blood rain drop. The youth stood up and walk toward the towers edge and look through the horizon.

"_**I want peace..."**_

And peace his 'other self' will get, he will do everything in his power to make his 'other self' happy.

**XXX**

A blue hair teen yawn, he then scan around the room with his cobalt eyes noticing he's not the only one feeling sleepy or bored. The youth wear a cream uniform with a button white shirt and a pair of silver headset dangling, black tie, black pants and black shoes. The teen resist the urge to wear his headset.

Right now, he and the rest of the junior students are in the hall, hearing the principal boring speech.

"I believe Junior Highschool is one of the most important time of your lives." An old man in black suit said in his speech. "The decision you make here will impact the rest of your life."

"_When will this end?" _The blue hair teen thought annoyingly, he better off watching paint dry than hearing the principal, at least he can use his headset while watching the painting.

Finally, after a painful long speech, the principal finish as the audience clapping, most from the happiness of the speech being ended. Now every class are to follow their homeroom teacher to their classroom.

The teen split up from the group already knowing his classroom location, he try to find a place where he could rest his head, which he found a good spot under a pink sakura tree at the school yard, which he waste no time using.

A black hair tied into two ponytail stop walking as she look around the school courtyard, she wear the school standard uniform of cream jacket, white button shirt, blue tie, black mini skirt and a pair of white shoes with red tips.

"_Blooming." _The girl thought as she look at a blooming flower, she then took one of the sakura petal blown away by the win.

"_Falling" _She thought, then she notice a blue hair male sleeping under the tree.

"_Blue." _She thought as she keep watching the person, but she was cut off as a pair of girls ram into her. "Gah!" The girl scream as she lose balance and fall.

"Sorry!" One of the girl apologize as the pair walk away.

The girl puff her cheek at the pair. "Are you alright?" The girl look behind her to see a long black hair girl wearing a pair glasses, she wear the standard female uniform just like her, but then she notice a red bracelet of sort on her right hand. "Red."

The other girl blink. "Huh?"

The twin tail girl realize what she said and stood up. "Yeah, Its nothing! I'm fine." She said as she dust off her skirt. "Um, That look great." She said pointing as the other girl bracelet.

The glasses girl blink, then smile. "I made it myself."

"Really? You can make it yourself?!"

"It's not hard, it's just a simple chain stitch."

"A chain stitch?" Their conversation was cut off as the school bell was heard. "Ah! We got to get to class!"

The glasses girl nod as she begin to walk toward the classroom, but then notice the other girl walking toward the sakura tree and toward a sleeping teen.

"You go on ahead, i want to wake this sleepy head first." The girl said with a grin getting closer to the sleeping teen.

The glasses girl reluctantly head toward the classroom first, leaving the other girl behind.

The girl now standing beside the sleeping teen. "Hey! Wake up!"

Mean while, the sleeping teen who is enjoying his dream, awoke from the sudden loud voice next to his ear. He prepare to give whoever they are a piece of his mind. Only to notice it was a black twin tail hair girl, looking at him with a blue sparkling eyes.

"The school bell was rang, we need to get to class." The girl said. "Oh yeah, my name is Kuroi Mato, what's yours?"

"Arisato Minato." The teen, Minato, answer as he reluctantly stood up.

"Nice to meet you Minato-san! Now let's go!" Mato said with vigor as she dash heading toward her classroom, but stop after a few steps. "I forgot my class location!" She said holding her head.

"... What's your class?"

"Huh? Uhm... I think 1-B."

"That's also my class, follow me." Minato said as he fast walk past her.

Mato look at Minato with sparkling eyes. "Yes! Thanks Minato-san!"

**XXX**

After the little escapade, Minato and Mato manage to arrived to class 1-B safely, the two sit down after apologizing to their homeroom teacher.

Minato look at the paper of their class formation, he sit at seats number 12, he look to his right and met with a smiling face of Mato, which he gives her a nod and look back to his paper. _"She's a weird hyper girl..." _Minato then look to his left toward the window. _"It's a peaceful day... I want to rest..."_ With that thought, he get back to sleep.

**XXX**

"Hey wake up sleepy head!" Minato eyes stir open as he look at the person who wake him up. "School's over." Mato said carrying her back, Minato look around and indeed found everyone getting ready to leave. "Can't believe you slept through all of that though."

Minato yawn as he get up and pack his stuff. "Thank you for waking me, Kuroi-san."

"Mato!"

"Hm?" Minato title his head confusely.

"Call me Mato! Since your my first male friend here, and i called you Minato anyway."

Minato blink, then he piack up his bag and look toward the blue eyes girl. "Very well... Mato-san." With that said, Minato walk out of the classroom, with a happy Mato following.

When the two exit the school, they are greeted by the evening sky. Minato look at the sky, knowing night will come soon.

"Hey there Mato!" A female said from behind them as she walk beside them. She had light short hazzle hair and a pair of brown eyes, she also wear the school female uniform like Mato, she is also shorter than Mato. "Who's this?"

"Hey-hey!" Mato greet. "Yuu, this is Arisato Minato, Minato-san, this is Koutari Yuu, my best friend!"

"Hey there! Nice to meet you!" Yuu said as she extend her hand for a handshake, which Minato took with a nod. "Can't believe you moved fast! I'm so proud of you! Getting a boyfriend before me..." She said to Mato while faking tears.

"Wha-!? He's not my boyfriend! We just met is all!" Mato said with a slight blush.

Minato watch on amused.

**XXX**

"Hey Yuu, Minato."

"Yeah?" Yuu said as she and Minato look toward Mato. The three of them had been walking toward their home, passing the river bank with one of Minato headset on his right ear.

"How do you play the tiny birds game (kotori asobi)?" Mato ask.

"Tiny bird what?"

"..." Minato stay silent as he imagine a little newly hatch cute bird inside a box, then the box open as a hand squish the bird and put the bird into a paint water, while the person who did it laugh 'Muahahahaha' and the little bird chip of suffering. After imagining that, a dark cloud appear above his head, regretting ever imagining it.

"Yeah."

"Mybe you tie a string to their legs and fly them like baloons." Yuu answer jokingly.

"That so cruel!" Mato said as she frown and walk faster. "I'm not interested."

"Hey! Don't get mad!" Yuu said as she jog up to catch up with Mato, with a passive face Minato following.

"Her name is 'Tiny bird game (kotori asobi), but she's not like that." Mato said but then she stop and remember something. "But the chain stitch!"

"What?"

"?"

"The red fits her so well! Her skin so white that its almost white!" Mato said with excitment, but Yuu stop her.

"Please at least try to make sense." Yuu said while Minato silently agreeing, with Mato frowning and glaring at Yuu. "So you want to become friend with that 'Tiny bird game (kotori asobi)' person?"

Mato glare and frown quickly dissapear as she look away blushing while rubing her head. "Come on, that's not..." She try to deny, but then she look toward Yuu with a serious expression. "Wait, that's exactly right."

"You're weird." Yuu said, then she look at Minato. "You don't speak much are you Minato-san?"

"Yeah." Minato confirm with a nod.

"That's no good!" Mato suddenly said. "I'm gonna make sure you like to talk lots! Its not good to be anti-sosial!"

Minato look away from Mato determination look, while secretly took off his headset.

**XXX**

In another green world, the dark blue hair person is sitting on a bench at the top of the green tower, like usual playing his harp. But then he stop as he sense a new warm feeling in his chest. He open his eyes as he spotted something he thought impossible, a white flower, growing in front of him. The person stood up and walk toward the flower and crouch near it. He could feel it, a warm feeling emitting from it, his 'other self' seem to found something precious, that's good, it'll ease his pain.

The person then walk back and sit down back at the bench. Playing his beautiful song once again, but this time, for the flower.

**XXX**

"Minato-san, you don't have to walk me this far." Mato said to the blue hair teen beside her.

"I'm not, my home is this way." Minato answer.

"Really?"

After a few more minutes of walking, the two of them arrive at their destination.

"We're neighbour! I can't believe it!" Mato said feeling excited. "I have a neighbour friend!"

"Small world..." Minato whisper, his and Mato house are apparently next to each other.

"Your back are you?" From Minato house come out an elderly man wearing a kimono

"Ah! Raido-san! Evening!" Mato said bowing a little.

"Ah, hello Mato-chan, I'm surprise to see you and my grandson walking together." Raidou said quite amuse.

Minato sigh as he walk pass Raidou and into the house, but not before giving Mato a nod.

"Such a shy boy he is." Raidou said. "I hope he didn't cause you any trouble."

"Not at all! But I didn't know he's your grandson."

"Yeah well, he and his parent moved away, and... Things happened, so I'm going to take care of him." Raidou said noding. "Anyway, You should head home before your mother going to get worried again."

Mato nod. "Okay! See you later Raidou-san!" Mato said as she jog to her house door and get inside.

Raidou smile as he watch the girl disappear inside, The elderly man went inside his house, a simple two story house with living room, dining room, kitchen, etc, etc. And he find his grandson wearing a light blue apron stiring a pot preparing for dinner.

"I see you've met our cute neighbour daughter, I was planing to introduce her to you tonight, but it seem you've already knew her." Raidou said sitting down in the dining room.

"..." Minato stay silent as he continue to cook.

"I'm glad you found a friend, I was worried your gonna be all loner again." Raidou said chuckling.

Minato turn off the stove and take out the plates. "She's the one who came to me." Minato said as he put rice on the plate, then going to the pot and put the curry inside to the plate.

Raidou chuckle. "I'm not surprise, she's a spirited girl she is, keep her safe."

Minato stay silent as he put the curry on the already prepared table.

"Ahahahaha! Silent as ever."

**XXX**

Minato sigh as he lie down in his bed, he already changed into a white shirt and blue shorts. Minato's room is a medium size room, with a bed, a window next to it, a closet, a study desk with a laptop at it, and a book shelve.

"_Such a strange girl..." _Minato thought thinking about Mato, the odd hyper girl that he met at the first day of school. Minato sigh as he close his eyes trying to sleep. _"I hope i don't have nightmare..." _Minato thought as he close his eyes.

And his wish is granted, he doesn't have a nightmare that night.

**XXX**

***Ting Tong* *Ting Tong* **

Minato sigh as he stand in front of Kuroi family house, his grandpa had manage to forced him to wake Mato's up and walk with her to school, saying its part of his effort of making him social again, though the blue hair suspected its just for his amusement.

The door of the house open and a woman that looks like Mato except with her short brown hair. She had her eyes though, a pair of clear blue eyes. "Yes?"

Minato bow his head. "Good morning Kuroi-san." Minato look straight into her eyes. "My name is Arisato Minato, grandson of Raidou Kuzonoha."

Mato's mother blink before she smile. "Ah! So your Raidou-san grandson Mato talked about, how can I help you this early in the morning?"

"I'm here to ask if Mato-san want to go to school together."

"Oh my! What a gentleman! Please come inside!" Mato mother said as Minato walk inside the house.

"Sorry to disturb." Minato said as he open his shoes.

Mato's mother then take him into the living room. "Wait here as I wake Mato up, okay?" With that said, Mato's mother, with great speed, sprint upstairs. "Mato wake up! Your friend is here!"

Minato eye twitch as he hear some commotion upstairs, ignoring it, he try to be comfortable in the couch, it beat standing outside the house.

"Nii-san, are you onee-chan boyfriend?" Minato look toward the source and find a small boy the exact copy of Mato's mother, must be her little brother.

"No,I'm not." Minato answer. "I'm just her friend."

"Really?"

Minato nod, but before the conversation can continue, Mato walk inside the living room, clad still in her sleeping clothing consist of a shirt with a blue star picture in the back and grey shorts. "Minato-san? What are you doing here?" Mato ask rubbing her eyes as she still feel sleepy.

"I'm here to ask you do you want to go to school together?" Minato ask, kinda uncomfortable.

"Eh? Really?" Before Minato can answer, Mato's mother appear and hit her head.

"Ohohohoho, I'm sorry about that Minato-kun, of course she'll accept, now Mato go up stair and change." Mato's mother said as she smile toward her daughter who is holding her head in pain, who stop when she spot her mother smile.

"H-hai Okaa-san!" Mato said as she sprint upstair.

"Now, Minato-kun, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Mato's mother ask the blue hair boy.

Minato think about it, he already ate some breads, but to decline would be rude, Minato then nod her head. "Okay."

Mato's mother seem delight. "Oh! Thats great!"

**XXX**

Minato look at the foods in front of him, rice, miso soup, sunny-side egg, breads and some salad. Right now the table of the Kuroi family is filled with food, he sit next to Mato, who already dressed and ready to go to school, in front of him is Mato's mother and Mato little brother, and on the left...

"So brat, you're the one my daughter talked about, Raidou-san grandson correct?" A man in his late thirty ask Minato, he's Mato's father, he had black hair, a pair of blue eyes and wear a black suit. Minato nod his head. "Then listen here brat, I won't give my daughter to you or-" ***Bong* **A frying pan has hit him square in the face.

"Now now dear, don't make our first boy from Mato school feels uncomfortable." Mato's mother said with a scary smile.

"_You smiling like that already make me uncomfortable..." _Minato thought with a sweatdrop.

"Now lets all eat!" Mato's mother said as everyone begin to eat, because the occupants didn't dare to oppose her.

**XXX**

"'Tiny bird game (kotori asobi)'-san!" Minato was awaken by the outburst, he look behind him and see Mato speaking to another black hair girl, though her hair is longer and she wore a glasses, her skin is pale white too.

"Takanashi." The girl said as she tidy up her book.

"Huh?"

"My name is read 'Takanashi', not 'Tiny bird game (kotori asobi)'."

Mato blink. "Why is it read Takanashi?"

"Because little birds can have fun when there's no hawk around." Takanashi answer.

"W-wow! That such a smart name!" Mato said impress.

Minato shook his head at his neighbour quick excitement. Minato stood up and leave the classroom unnoticed by Mato and her new acquaintance.

Minato walk the hallway listening to his headsets, then he notice a particular room with a sign 'Dawn Consultant'. "Consultant?" Minato ask out loud.

"Excatly!" Minato look surprise at the black hair women who open the door right after Minato ask outloud. She had a short black hair and a pair of black eyes, she also wear a red uniform with a animal cartoon armband. "Care for a cup?" She ask while showing Minato a cup of coffee. Minato blink, free coffee? Why not.

"You also have a pretty famous reputation for most of the time sleeping in class Arisato-kun." She said amuse. "Let's talk about it while we drink coffee."

Well damn, this'll be a troublesome tea time.

**XXX**

"Minato-san? What are you doing here?"

Minato look toward the door and find Mato and Yuu, who enter the room and sit down on the couch opposite of him. "Drinking." Minato asnwer while showing his coffee cup.

"Here you are, two coffee." The lady said as she handed two coffee cup to the girls. "You want some sugar?"

"Ah! Yes please." Mato answer. "What is this room?"

"Your teacher didn't tell you? You can come in here seeking for advice, she's the counselor." Yuu answer.

"Really?"

"Highschool life can be stressful sometime." Yuu explain.

"Really? I dind't know." Mato said.

"Its true." The lady councilor said beside the girls, surprising them. "Here, sugar."

"Thanks."

"Its good to not have any problems." The councilor said as she pat Mato head. "But if you had any in the future, just drop by, even for a cup of cofee."

""Sure!"" The two girl said.

"That goes for you too Arisato-kun." She said to the quite boy. "If you had more problems, please come back here."

Minato nod as he sip his coffee.

**XXX**

"Alright let's see what you newbie got! Get into a line!" An upperclassmen said to the juniors in front of him who scramble to make a line.

Minato eye twitch as he somehow is the first one in the line, how he manage to be the first he didn't know. He's here because Mato informed him that he needed at least join one club, so he choose track, because he's pretty good at running.

"Alright! From the front three people get into the track!" The senpai said as Minato and two other enter the track. "Let's see what time you juniors can get, get ready!"

Minato and two other took a crouch ready stance, waiting for the signal, it seem his two companion aren't a rookie.

"Go!"

Minato took off like bat from hell, he keep on sprinting, passing his two teammates, feeling the acceleration, his blood pumping, and the wind on his face.

The senpai look quite impress. "Trying out the new recruit?" The senpai look behind him and see a red hair girl wearing the school dark red sport uniform. Behind her is the school girls basket ball club.

"Yeah, and you torture the team again i see Kohata." The senpai said quite looking at the joging girls.

"Its training!"

"Your training is worse than mine."

One of the group is Mato, who is quite tired from the training even though she and Yuu come only to look around, Yuu stayed behind cleaning the basket balls. But Mato stop as a blue blur stop in front of them, it was Minato and he seem doesn't seem to be tired from running the entire lap.

"Ho! Your fast, I'll give you that!" He said as Minato two teammates just arrive at the finish line. "Yosh! This time we're gonna make it to the final!"

Minato wipe his sweat with a cloth handed by one of his teammates, he then notice the girls basket ball team and Mato among them. He gives a small wave to her as he walk toward where his teammates are siting.

"Alright! Next persons!" The senpai said. "Shouldn't you continue with your training Kohata?"

"Ah yes! Let's go girls!" Kohata said as he rally the girls to run laps around the field.

Minato watch them silently.

**XXX**

"Good job." Minato said to a tired Mato, after the school and club activities end, he meet up with her at the school gate.

"I'm tired..." Mato said.

"I see."

"Why aren't you tired Minato-san?"

Minato pause for a second. "That's because i'm used to running."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ah yes, can we swap number? I haven't gotten yours yet." Mato ask taking out her blue phone with a bird accessory, Minato also took out his dark blue phone. After a few second, they both had succesfuly swap numbers.

Before Mato can ask anything else, her phone beeping, she quickly answer the call. "Hello? Ah, Okaa-san-"

Minato didn't quote hear her conversation since it'll be rude, so he listen to his mp3 players, though he can make out a 'curry' and 'dinner' from her conversation. He begin thinking again, its been a while since he walk home with a friend... Friend... Its such an allien words to him... Since that day... He cut off from his thinking as Mato shook his shoulder, he respond by taking off his headsets.

"Sorry Minato-san! I'm going to Takanashi house, so you can go on ahead." Mato said as she put her hand together in an apologic gesture. "I'm sorry."

Minato look behind her and see the girl she's talking with this morning, giving him a somewhat fearful glance. Minato then nod to her and Mato. "Okay, have fun." He then look at Takanashi. "Take care of her." With that said, he walk away, leaving Mato with Takanashi.

**XXX**

"How's school?" Raidou ask as he prepare dinner.

"Fine, I joined a club today." Minato asnwer from the dining table.

"Ah! What club?"

"Track."

"That's good! You should socialize more, oh and dinner's ready.

After eating dinner with his grandpa, Minato enter his room and lie down in his bed.

"_I hope she's okay..." _Minato thought as he look at his ceiling. _"I can't always follow her around, so I can't really protect her like grandpa wants me too... But I wonder why I even tried to protect her, She's just a friend but... I just hope if I can't protect her here, I can in another world..."_ Minato thought as he close his eyes.

**XXX**

A pair of cobalt eyes look into the sky, he heard it, his 'other self' wish, protecting others is a very rare wish his 'other self' wanted. But if he wanted it, so he shall granted. The male walk toward the edge of the tower carrying his harp behind him, a velvet door appear out of nowhere, as the figure open it and walk inside.

**XXX**

After he enter the door, he arrived at a strange place, he is standing at a top of a structure, the sky are all pink, and the structure around him is made out of broken toys like dolls and other toys. He look below him and see a battle between a dark clothing girl with a pair of blue eyes and a long blond hair girl riding what seem to be a giant vehicle with a doll face as its head. And the black clothing girl doesn't seem to be fighting back as she was pinned down into the ground by the other girl that he just learn had wheel as her leg.

He must protect her, so he grip his harp and jump down, the black clothing girl see him but not the other girl as she throw macaroon to the black hair girl, when he's in range, he bash the girl with his harp as she is thrown away, he then play a short melody with his harp as a couple of fire balls appear around him and shoot themself at the blond girl which explode, he quickly hook his harp and carry the black clothing girl away as he power jump out of the place.

After he tink their safe, he put her down, he now have a good look at her, she had a black hair that tied into two ponytail and wear a black double tail coat with a white star image in the back, ans she wore a black bra with a black biker shorts. She seem to be looking at him confusedly.

The male just tittle his head, since they can't actually talk, they ony can communicate by telepathy so he introduce himself as 'Fool', which the black hair girl introduce herself as 'Black Rock Shooter'. He then he walks away, knowing his mission in keeping the girl safe is done, for now.

**XXX**

Morning follow as Minato wakes up early and make breakfast for his grandpa, he just took a jam bread and eat it as he once again do his newest routine, wake Kuroi Mato up and walk with her to school, after he ring the door and Mato's mother answering he is invited to another breakfast together so he need to wait in the dining room as she wale Mato up.

Minato look at the food on the table, it seem Mato's mother already prepared extra, most likely for him.

"You know Minato-nii, Onee-chan was kinda weird lastnight." Mato's brother said.

"Weird?"

He nod. "Yeah, when she gets home she quickly sprint into her room and doesn't want to be bothered."

"I see..." Its is kinda wird for Mato to be like that.

"Oh, and dad already gone to work very early today." Mato brother said to the blue hair teen. Before he can ask anything else Mato enter the dining room all prepared to go to school, but she seem sad.

"Good morning..." She said quitely as she sitdown.

Mato's mother enter the dining room kinda worried, but they eat breakfast nonetheless, although a bit more awkward.

**XXX**

Even in school she seem sad, and always take a peek at Takanashi once in a while, Minato is very bothered by it he even didn't sleep in class which surprise the teachers.

At break, it seem Mato has gather her courage to talk to Takanashi, but two girls asking her about joining them to a festival at the shrine near the station. And when Mato was distracted, Takanashi stood up and walk out of the classroom. She saw her but can't talk to her because of the two girls, Mato put up a fake smile saying she can't go, Minato grits his teeth as he can't take it anymore!

Minato stand up and walk toward Mato, surprising her and the two girls. "Mato-san, come with me." Minato said as he take Mato's hand and drag her away from the classroom.

Minato keep dragging Mato through the hallway. "M-Minato-san! W-whats-"

"What happened?" Minato ask as he stop draging her and letting her hand go.

"Nothing happened! See? I'm fine!" Mato said putting up another fake smile.

"..." Minato only stay silent as he take her hand again and begin draging her again, much to Mato annoyance.

"Stop dragging me!"

"... Then stop being sad." Minato said surprising Mato, then he stop in front of 'Dawn Consultant' room and he enter still draging her.

Inside is the consultant and Mato's basketball senpai, Kohata, which seem surprise seeing them. "Gah! freshman!" She said as she stood up. "T-then I'll be going! Keep it a secret Saya-chan!" With that she exit the room.

Minato and Mato blink. "Hey you two." They both look at the counselor, Saya, looking at them. "Run into trouble?" Minato nod as he drag Mato and put her on the couch.

"Saya-sensei, please take care of her." Minato said bowing a little and exit the room.

Saya blink. "That was surprising." She then look at Mato. "You must be quite important friend to him."

Mato look at Saya kinda surprise. "What do you mean?"

Saya smile. "Arisato-kun isn't the type to just randomly dragging people you know." Mato agreed with that. "So for him to drag you here, he must be quite worried about you, so what's you problem?"

Mato look down sadly.

**XXX**

Minato walk around the school aimlessly, trying to find Mato, then as luck would have it, he found her in the school east wing for all thing related to art. She seem to be entering the art clubroom, while speaking to somebody. Minato quitely peek at the classroom door and find her talking to Takahasi.

Minato smile, as he leave the area so the two can have privacy, silently happy Mato's back to her smiling self.

**XXX**

'Fool' look below him and see 'Black Rock Shooter' chained up to a wall by another one of them carrying a scythe, it seem she's quite persistent of fighting the blond one, this time on her right hand is a large black rock cannon, its useless since she's all chained up. The blond one raise her vehicle needle ready to pierce 'Black Rock Shooter'.

'Fool' knew he couldn't save her with only his harp, so he extend his hand as a blue card appear, he crush it as he envelope blue fire, when the fire disappear, he now carries a giant sword in his right hand, in his back instead of harp behind him is eight giant coffins attach to his back. He jump down between 'Black Rock Shooter' and the blond girl as she thrust her vehicle needle to the 'Black Rock Shooter', but was deflected by one of 'Fool' coffins as he landed between them. Then 'Fool' glare at the two girls that attack 'Black Rock Shooter', its showtime.


	2. The Fall of Chariot

**Axel: I can't believe I continue this, even though this story have the fewest review, but I want to thank ****Windraider, 3therflux, SlyTrinity, and three guests for the reviews, I'll try to slow down the story, and try to improve my grammar, but no promises since english is my second language.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**XXX**

"What do you think? Pretty hip huh?" Raidou Kuzonoha asks.

Minato looks at himself in the mirror, Minato id wearing a blue hakama with black obi and a dark blue scarf. "Do I really need to wear this?" His headset in the usual place.

"Of course! These represent the tradition of the Kuzunoha family." Raidou said, nodding to himself.

Minato sighed, knowing if he goes against his grandpa the old man will go on a rampage and the house will be very messy, and he's not in the mood to clean the house in high scale.

"Now then, go and ask Mato-chan if he wants to go together or something." Raidou said, pushing his grandson out of the house. "Ah, before I forgot, take these bananas and give it to the Kuroi family will you?"

Before Minato had the chance to complain, Raidou pushes him out of the door, throws the bananas to him, and closes the door. Minato can hear a 'click' sound, signaling the door has been locked.

Minato sighs and resigns himself to his fate, walking toward his neighbour house. At least he still can bring his headsets.

***Ding Dong* *Ding Dong***

Minato could make out 'Coming' from behind the door. A minute later, the door opens and Mato's mother greets him. "Ah! Minato-kun, good morning."

"Good morning."

Mato's mother then notices Minato's attire. "Oh my, looking good with that hakama there Minato-kun, come in, Mato-chan will be ready soon." She said, beckoning the young boy to come in.

"Sorry to interupt." Minato said as he steps into the house.

"Now, wait here, when I give you the signal please enter the living room." Mato's mother said, dashing to the living room.

Signal? What is this, black ops operation?

"Come on here, Minato-kun!" Mato's mother called as Minato drags his feet to the living room.

The sight of one Kuroi Mato in a blue kimono with red gold fish pattern greeted his eyes, Minato looks at her, surprised.

"H-how do I look Minato-kun?" Mato asks, blushing a little.

"Ugly." Her little brother answers.

"No one asked you, you brat!" Mato shouts back.

"You look cute." Minato answers bluntly with a straight face.

"Gah!?" Mato said, blushing for being called cute. "Don't say that so suddenly!"

"But you ask me of my opinion..."

"Minato-nii, you need to wash your eyes because-" Before he can finish, Mato takes a nearby weapon – which is a couch pillow – and throws it at her little brother, who retaliates by throwing back the pillow.

Minato watches the fight in amusement.

"Now now, don't fight kids!" Their mother said, stepping in suddenly to halt the small scale war.

Minato then remembers about the bananas "Ah, I have something for the family." Minato said showing them the bananas.

"Oh my, thank you Minato-kun." Mato's mother said, accepting the bananas, not asking why he gives them bananas. "Anyway, you and Mato should just head out to the shrine."

Both the teens nod. "Let's go Minato-kun."

Minato nods and follow after Mato.

"Those two are so cute together!" Mato's mother squealed.

**XXX**

"Nice Hakama by the way." Mato said, walking toward the shrine, accompanied by the blue-haired teen.

"Thanks."

"Oh and, Minato-kun." Minato look at her. "I'm meeting up with Takanashi-san at the shrine entrance, want to join us?"

"I guess so." Minato shrugs.

"What do you mean you 'guess so'?" Mato asks, with a frown.

Minato shrugs again, earning a puff cheek from the black hair girl.

"Mou... Minato-kun is a meanie."

Minato scratches his head. "Fine... But are you sure I won't disturb both of you?"

Mato beams him a smile, then she shook her head still smiling. "Of course not! We're friends! You and Takanashi-san can also become friend!"

"_Friend..." _That word again... Unknown to Mato, Minato faintly smiles.

**XXX**

"Are you sure she'll be here?" Minato asks his friend.

Right now the both of them are waiting for the arrival of one Takanashi Yomi in the shrine entrance.

"Of course she will!" Mato says with confident.

Minato silently sighs. They've been standing for 30 minutes, but he guesses its still too early to determine. "I'm gonna get us some food." Minato said entering the shrine.

"Oh, okay." Mato says watching the blue-haired boy climbing up the shrine stair.

"Whom do I spy? Kuroi-san?" Mato looked to her right and saw the girls from her class, the one who asked her to join them to the festival. "I thought you didn't want to come."

"Y-yeah, I reconsidered." Mato said, in a kinda awkward way.

"Who did you come with?"

"I..." Before Mato can answer, Minato walked towards her, two takoyaki in his hand.

"I'm back." Minato said, then he noticed the girls beside Mato, they were the girls from his class. "Good morning."

"A-ah... Good morning..." The girl in the front said while the other behind her look shocked upon the revelation that Mato has gone to the festival with Arisato Minato, one of the mysterious and handsome student from their class that is quite popular "T-then see you Kuroi-san." The front girl said again, walking as swift as possible to the festival, followed by the other girls.

Minato watched the girls leaving, then turned to Mato. "Here's your takoyaki." Minato said giving Mato one of the hot takoyaki.

"Ah, thank you Minato-kun." She said as she took the takoyaki. Then she got an idea. "Let's have an eating contest!" Mato suggested, but before Minato can give any comment Mato cut him off. "Start!"

Mato tried to eat the takoyaki quickly, but the heat makes it difficult. She looked at Minato and noticed him eating very fast! "Doesn't he feel the heat in his tongue?" she thought, but before she can answer, in a matter of second Minato ate all of his Takoyaki.

"That's cheating!" Mato said. "Tell me the secret!"

Minato smirked at her. "No."

"Minato-kuuuun!" Mato whined.

**XXX**

Without both of them noticing, it was already night time, and there's still no sign of Takanashi. Mato stayed in place, with Minato getting them both drinks and food. Mato tried to argue as she wanted to be the one who buy food and drink next, but Minato said that Takanashi may arrive when she's not in place, and there's a high chance Minato will miss her with him dozing-off-and-lost-in-his-mind habit.

And so, Minato went to the festival and bought them foods and drinks. He sometimes go to the festival and bring Mato stuffs, like a red gold fish, a water baloon, and a giant bird plushie, all of which he won at the stand. From then on, all the prize stands watch out for the blue-haired hakama-wearing person.

The both of them are sitting on the stair of the shrine, Mato's prizes beside her.

"Has she replied?" Minato asked, in his head is a white fox mask he bought from one of the stand.

"..." Mato stayed silent, then a 'ping' was heard from her cell as she quickly opened it.

_From: Takanashi_

_Sub: (No title)_

_I'm sorry._

Mato's face went into a shock at the message, but then the explosion of the firework distract her.

"I got three messages from Takanashi-san..." Mato begins, gaining Minato's attention. "All of them said, 'I'm sorry.'" When Mato's finished, tears start to roll from her eyes, which is still staring intently at the fireworks as the people around her cheered and clapped their hands.

Minato didn't say anything, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know what to say to comfort her.

After the firework had finished, the both of them head home in silent.

"It hurts..." Mato whispered, carrying her prizes from Minato. She then thought about what Saya-sensei told her, about someone else enduring her pain for her, that even if she's hurt or in pain, the one who endure it isn't her. "You liar..." Mato whispered, taking off her sandal.

Minato then noticed her swollen feet. "Mato-san." Minato called, stopping her. "Here." Minato crouched in front of her and offers her a piggyback ride "Get on."

"Eh!? N-no! I'm fine! Really!"

"Get on." Minato said firmly to her.

Mato stayed silent for a minute, before she slowly hugged on to his back. Minato gripped her tightly and stood back up.

**XXX**

"Mom! There's a man carrying a girl on his back." A random kid said before being shushed by his mother.

Minato and Mato ignored the kid's comment. As Minato carried Mato home, Mato's prizes of water ball and goldfish are tied on her sash, and the big plushie are tied with a rope that Minato produced out of nowhere on her back.

"Mato-san." Minato called the girl. "Its not nice to hold the pain by yourself."

"Huh?"

"You have a good family where you can share your pain, and you have us... your friends." Minato said to the girl. "That's why, don't hold it all inside."

Mato is surprised at the usually silent boy just as tears start to fall from her eyes as she cried on his back. Minato let his friend cry, ignoring the tear-soaked hakama.

**XXX**

'Fool' He grips his chest, looking at the green sky. The pain of his other self, the pain of watching his precious friend in pain, he also sensed it. Black Rock Shooter is in trouble, he must save her, for his other self's happiness. 'Fool' he murmured, as he summoned the velvet door once again. He hooks his harp to his back and steps into the door.

In another place, Black Rock Shooter is chained up by the scythe-carrying black-clothed girl. The girl steps on Black Rock Shooter's head.

"_Help me..."_ A voice whispered.

She grabbed the chain around the black shooter, black blood start seeping out.

"_Help me..."_

She then pulled her chain as Black Rock is thrown into the air. In retaliation, Black Rock pulled on to the chain as the chain wrapped itself on to the girl's hand. She then used the chain to knock the gothic girl off balance and throw her off.

"_Help me..."_

Black Rock Shooter then notice a red heart-shaped object sewn in her chest. Black Rock Shooter let the chain go while dozens of black spider bugs start to gather around and lift the gothic girl away. Black Rock Shooter quickly chase after her, but the bugs are too fast and she's getting further and further away.

"_Help me..."_

"Ah!" Mato snapped awake. She quickly sat up and pant as she is covered in sweats. "Help...?" Kuro whispered.

**XXX**

"Hey Arisato-san, is it true?" One of the guys ask the changing blue-head.

Minato just look at him in confusion. Right now, his class are changing into sport clothing for PE, and of course boys change in the boys changing room.

"Oh you know what I mean! There's a rumor that you and Kuroi-san going out!" He exclaimed, now this gained almost all the boys attention. "Is it true?"

"What?" Minato finally ask.

"Dont pretend to don't know! Some of the girls from out class saw you with Kuroi-san, and Shu there saw you bringing her gifts and stuff." He point at one of the guys. "She's cute, even though she lack in the body department."

"Come on Yamada, that's low." One of the other random guy said.

"... No, we're not going out." Minato answer with a monotone voice.

"Whaaaat? Really?"

"Hey." A voice said gaining their attention. "Now let's not bother Arisato-san like that, if he say no then that means true, beside we have five minutes left to change." A grey bowl hair guy said, he is by all taller then most of the boys, including Minato.

"Oh yeah! Lets hurry!" Yamada and the rest of the boys quickly change into their sport uniform.

"I'll be going first." Minato state leaving the rest of the guys.

On the way to the sport field, he see Mato running his way. "Mato-sa-"Before he can finish Mato run past him, her eyes held sadness on them. "..." Minato stay silent, not knowing to either follow his fiend or heads to the sport field. On one hand, if he go to the field right now, there's a chance Mato will be sad again and it'll be a pain to fix it, however, if he follows there's a chance he can find out what making her sad, and end the trouble already, though he will get in trouble with the sport teacher... Probably.

After a minute of debating, he sigh and head to where Mato is going, he know he'll get in trouble for it, but if its for his friend then its worth it.

After tracing his friend, he ends up in the counseling room. Minato thought again if he should follow his friend, after pacing around the room for two minutes, Minato finally grip the door handle and slide it open.

"Excuse me." Minato said in his usual voice.

"Ah, Arisato-kun, welcome." Saya greet the silent boy. "Do you want some coffee?"

Minato look to the room couch and find Mato and Yuu, so he finally manage to find her, but before Minato can answer Saya, Mato quickly stood up and grab Minato shirt. "Minato-kun! I'll need your help!"

"... What?" Already? At least let him have some coffee damn it!

**XXX**

Minato look at the two-story house in front of him. "Are you sure its wise to bring me here?" He ask, he look at the crimson sky wondering if he should be here at all.

Mato nod. "Yeah, Takahasi need more friends, not just me." She take a deep breath and ring the front door.

No respond, Mato thought about ringing it once more but the sound of a scream from inside the house cut her off.

"Takanashi-san!" Mato calls. "Takanashi-san! What's wrong?"

Minato preparing himself to break down the door, but a voice cut him off. "Oh, its you, and who is this young man?" They look behind and see a black hair women with grocery, she look at the two in worried and confusion.

**XXX**

"Luckily, she only twisted her wrist." Takanashi mother said. "Kagari parents are coming here soon as well, you should go home."

Right now, they are at a hospital after the girl named Kagari purposedly fall down the staircase, there's isn't many visitors, and Minato only see few doctors and nurses passing by.

"I'm going home with Yomi-san." Mato said.

Minato sigh, knowing he'll be staying here accompanying Mato. Damn him and his self counciesness!

Yomi mother look down sadly. "Ah, Yomi have to stay wth Kagari-chan."

"She has to?" Mato ask. "She's staying at the hospital because she twisted her wrist?"

Minato raise an eyebrow, Mato has a point, a twisted wrist doesnt demand a person to stay at the hospital, its odd.

"Thats what Kagari-chan wants." Yomi mother answer.

"But why?" Minato ask loud enough to be heard. "Does Takahasi-san have a debt to Kagari-san?"

Yomi mother smile bitterly. "Kagari-chan always loved her since they were little, we had to live abroad for a few years because of my husband job. When we heads off to the airport, Kagari-chan came running after Yomi, and then..."

**XXX**

Fool open his eyes, looking at the eerie green sky and yellow moon. There'll be a battle, he can feels it. Black Rock Shooter are moving, toward a dangerous area, he must protect her, for his other side.

Fool stood up, he then look at the white flower on the ground, the only thing that emits life in his domain. Fool walk toward the edge of his large tower as a door appear, Fool opens it, he take a last glance at the flower, then he enter the door, ready to protect the black gunner.

**XXX**

"... So that's what happened..." Matou said looking down, feeling kinda bad.

Minato deep in thought. _"Accident huh?"_

"They couldn't find anything wrong with her legs, no matter how many times they examine them." She explain.

Both Minato and Matou look at her in surprise.

"It wasn't her legs, but her heart. She can't live without Yomi."

"But that's weird!" Matou said standing up. "Why does Yomi have to sacrifice herself for that?"

"I know..." Yomi's mother look away. "But Kagari-chan's so pitiful..."

"Then what about Yomi?"

Yomi's mother look surprise. "Kuroi-san..."

Minato stay silent, this is his first time seeing Matou angry like this.

Matou girth her teeth, then she quickly take her bag and sprint to Kagari's room. Minato quickly follow, knowing where this is going.

**XXX**

"Takanashi-san! Please open up Takanashi-san!" Mato said trying to open the locked door of Kagari's room.

"Kuroi-san! Please go home!" Takanashi voice was heard behind the door.

"I dont want to!" Mato said. "I'm leaving only with you! Only with you Yomi!"

Minato sigh, knowing this will happened, after all, the time he spent with her, he knows Mato can be a stuborn person, especialy when provoked.

"SHUT UP!" Kagari's loud voice was heard behind the door. "Get lost you bitch! Yomi is... Yomi is mine! Even though she did this to me... Even though she did this to me!"

**XXX**

Fool look as Black Rock Shooter jump into a house, its been a few minutes since he followed the black gunner. Truth to be told, he don't really like this world, it got a creepy vibe. Though he's one to talk since he's domain was also creepy in its own way.

He is taken out of his train of thought when the sound of crash was heard, and that creepy doll girl had crash into Black Rock Shooter with her scorpion doll-like vehicle. Though Black Rock Shooter manage to hand into the head like doll on the vehicle, she is thrown by a rapid shots of what appear to be... macaroons. Well, its time to get to work. Fool grip his harp and jump off the building he was standing to rescue the black shooter.

**XXX**

Both Minato and Mato heard the sound of yelling, and the sound of a person falling down. "Yomi! Yomi!" Mato tries to call her friend.

But the sound of Kagari's screaming answer her. "Shut up! You fat pig!"

"Open up!" Mato demand.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kagari's scream. There seems to be more screaming inside.

**XXX**

Black Rocks Shooter use one of the macaroons as a glider, she look at her enemy with her cold blue eyes as the macaroons hit the wall, she jump off to the floor and summon her giant rock cannon and aim it at the incoming girl. Her cannon glow bright blue then she fires at the incoming macaroons. The blond girl, knowing her attack useless, she open her vehicle mouth and shot a lots, and I mean a lots of macaroons stream at Black Rock Shooter.

Black Rock Shooter change her weapon as it began to change form into what seem to be a minigun, ready to rain bullets to its enemy. But before she can fire, Fool jump in front of her, readying his harp and start to play it, the song of his beautiful melody echoed through the area as a force field of some sort appear bouncing all the macaroons all of over the place.

When the stream of macaroons stop, Black Rock Shooter take this chance to walk forward and start to fire the minigun right at the doll-like vehicle face, the gun unleash thousand of bullets. After being hit by the rain of bullets the vehicles finally exploded, but it's not over as the blond driver use the explosion to jump toward both Black Rock Shooter and Fool carrying what seem to be a sword and a giant round shield, what most noticible is her pair of legs being all mechanical with wheels, she moves like using a roller skate, headin toward both Fool and Black Rock Shooter.

Unknown to the three of them, Yomi other side, who is traped by chains on a stone like heart above her, the heart start to shake as Yomi guilt start to crumble.

**XXX**

"Its my fault that something terrible happened to Kagari." There's a pause. "Its my fault she's so pitiful, but I want to be your friend! Tell me what should I do? Kuro-Mato!"

"Don't pity her!" Mato answer. "She only pitiful because you pity her! Its a slippery slope! You're ridiculing her!"

"Don't you dare talk about this!" Kagari yell from the inside. And there's a pause, its look like Yomi are speaking to Kagari in a hush tone.

**XXX**

On the other world, a two on one battle are comensing. Where the driver are trying to beat both Fool and Black Rock Shooter, something that seems to be hard, very hard. With the gunner shooting at her, and Fool blocking her way to the gunner, clashing his harp to her sword. The blond girl having an advantage of being in her domain, a place that made her more powerful, and her mobility that surprass both of them. The girl slam Fool with her shield, throwing him away, then charge toward Black Rock Shooter who change her weapon into a black katana and they clash their swords.

But when the blond girl felt something on her shoulder, she look up, letting her guard down, Black Rock Shooter take this chance and cut her shield hand, and her heavy shield crash into her legs, destroying it.

Before anyone can do anything else, a blinding light from the sky take their full attention. Yami other side, she break herself free out of the chain and the stone heart, and the sky shatter, the ground shake and a pillar of toys start to raise from the ground as a black hole appear sucking the world up.

Kagari other side hold on to the ground as she and her world are suck in, while the three other look at her, waiting for the decision of her real self. Whether she accept or not, the choice is hers, and her other self will follow it complete obedience.

But then, a black red jigsaw like sword appear and stab itself on the black hole, stopping it. All three of them look toward the source, and find a black hair girl with a pair of horns, wearing a long sleeve black jacket with dark red strip, a pair of biker shorts, and a large metal boots. She carries an identical sword like the one who stop the sucking hole, she grin and slash the air around as a red shock waves appear and run straight between the three of them, with Yomi other side and Fool falling down to the hole the shock waves made.

The mysterious girl smirk at Kagari's other side, who glare at her. While Black Rock Shooter ready her katana, but then she notice that only the mysterious girl sword remained, Black Rock Shooter quickly look around. Kagari's other side, jump from one of the tower behind Black Rock Shooter to stab her, but before she can be in range, a flash of silver seen by her eyes, and her head fall off from her body. Black Rock Shooter look behind her and see Fool floating in his 'Thanatos' form, his coffins chained at his back floating like she remember, and the large sword he is carrying.

The sound of Kagari realf self screaming echoed through the area as her domain shattered.

**XXX**

"-NNNOOOOOOO!" Both Minato and Mato snap at the sound of screaming.

"Kagari? Kagari! Whats wrong?" Yomi panic voice is heard. "Kagari, are you okay? Kagari no!"

"Yomi! What's wrong?!" Mato ask also panicking.

Minato quickly kick the door open, he may be small, but his strength are nothing to scoff at. The sight of Yomi crying and Kagari's sitting on the bed, she look at the two guests with a gentle smile. While the other look at her in confusion, the frantic broken girl now calm and gives them a smile? What the heck going on is what run on Minato's mind.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
